1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector crimping tool and, more particularly, to an electrical connector locator for a crimping tool.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view of a conventional electrical connector crimping tool 10. In this embodiment the tool 10 is a battery operated hydraulic crimping tool. However, the tool could be a non-battery operated tool, such as a remotely supplied hydraulic tool or a self-contained hydraulic tool. The tool 10 generally comprises a working head 12, a main section 14 and a removable rechargeable battery 16. The main section 14 has a housing 18 forming a handle 20. Located inside the housing 18 is a battery powered motor 22 connected to a hydraulic pump 24. A frame 26 is provided forming a hydraulic system among the pump 24, a hydraulic fluid reservoir 28, and a rear end of the ram 30 (see FIG. 2) of the working head 12. Triggers 32 are provided for actuating the motor 22, and alternatively retracting the ram 30 from a forward position.
Referring also to FIG. 2, the working head 12 is a four (4) point crimping head with a latch style type of frame (having a movable anvil piece 34 connected to the main frame 36, 37 by a hinge 38 and a removable lock pin 40). The four point crimping head has four indentors 42, 43, 44, 45 for indenting or crimping an electrical connector (on to a conductor, for example) from four sides. The first indentor 42 is connected to a Y or V frame member 46 which is attached to the front end of the ram 30. The second and third indentors 43, 44 are connected to jaws 48. The jaws 48 are adapted to slide up and down on the inside surfaces of the arms of the frame member 46. The fourth indentor is stationarily mounted on the anvil piece 34. The frame member 46 and jaws 48 are movably captured inside the two members 36, 37 of the main frame.
When the frame member 46 is moved forward by the ram 30, an electrical connector can be crimped between the two opposing indentors 42, 45. At the same time, the jaws 48 are wedged in an inward direction towards each other. This causes the second and third indentors 43, 44 to be moved inward towards each other to also crimp the electrical connector by the indentors 43, 44. Thus, the electrical connector is indented at four points by the four indentors 42-45.
In some circumstances, the electrical connector can be mis-crimped if the electrical connector is not properly centered relative to the four indentors 42-45. This could result in a failure of the working head 12. If the misalignment is not noticed by the user, and the user continued to operate the tool 10, the head 12 could become severely damaged and might not be able to function anymore.